


Greedy

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prideshipping, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem wakes up to find that Kaiba has returned early from a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

Atem knew he hadn’t been asleep long when he was lulled awake by a shifting noise in his room. It didn’t startle him, however, even if it should have. As he cracked one eye open to the soft light of his bedside lamp, he already knew the presence of the body before he saw him.

In the blur of his sleep deprived state, he watched as Kaiba methodically began to settle in, shifted his bags and made room for himself. Atem gave a lazy smile into the pillow he laid against that smelled of tea tree and menthol and a musk that always felt like home before he rolled onto his back. He frowned at the sharp stab in his side as he did so. He looked behind him to find a book, War and Peace, with its unhappy, half open position and now much wrinkled pages. He moved it aside as he remembered falling asleep reading, which would explain why the lamp was still on. Otherwise, he knew Kaiba wouldn’t have bothered with the lights.

“Hey,” Atem’s broken hello greeted the man that was preparing for the night. “I thought you weren’t getting back from New York until tomorrow.”

Kaiba looked up, paused in his disrobing to nod to Atem in the bed. “Hn, I obviously finished early.”

Atem shifted to look at his phone on the table in confusion. A blue light blinked that proclaimed a missed call. Either it was on silent mode or he slept through Kaiba’s ringtone. “Did Yugi let you in?” he asked.

“Yes, he and Anzu are watching a movie down the hall.”

Atem slipped one hand behind his head, the other lay on his stomach as he took stock of the situation. Kaiba was still in his suit, although in the process of being removed. He noted that Kaiba didn’t have his overnight bag like he usually did when he stayed at Atem and Yugi’s apartment but a small suitcase. He probably just got off the plane and headed right over without stopping at his own place.

Atem’s heart warmed at the thought. That was kind of sweet. Did that mean Kaiba missed him?

“You know,” Atem began in an offhanded manner. “He’s tired of you waking us up at three in the morning when you want to come over to snuggle after one of your work binges.”

Kaiba stiffened, his movements jerked as he pulled his belt from his pants with a whispering noise of leather on cloth. “It’s only midnight,” he muttered in defense. “And I do not snuggle.”

Atem answered with a wolfish grin, eyes never strayed from the man. His lover could still be an imposing figure without his shirt and his fingers on the button of his pants. “That’s why we’re making you a key. You can come over any time you want for your not-snuggles.”

There was a pregnant pause as blue met crimson eyes across the room while the heaviness of the statement arched between them. Atem couldn’t hold the smile at bay as he watched the internal emotions play in those eyes while he made valiant attempts at keeping a calm façade. A moment later the ice broke and Kaiba gave a minute nod then continued removing his pants in one swift go, like nothing significant occurred. “Hn,” was all he said.

Atem shifted in happy anticipation as Kaiba came closer with that arrogant strut of his. It was commanding and powerful, even if he was naked. Each step was smooth and perfectly executed, like a tiger inching for its prey.

“At least I don’t pine away my nights gripping my boyfriend’s pillow like a lifeline,” Kaiba baited as he slid onto the bed and loomed over Atem.

“These are my pillows,” the Pharaoh defended even if he not-so-subtly pushed Kaiba’s pillow away from his side. It was okay to trade for the real thing so he reached up and cupped the face that hovered over his. “Stop trying to claim my things.”

“Right,” Kaiba leaned into the hand on his cheek. Atem watched as his own thumb grazed his lower lip. “Is there any reason I should not be marking my territory?”

“You’re possessive,” Atem quipped despite his growing desires as he watched a pink tongue slip out to lick at his thumb. By the Gods, he missed him. “And greedy.”

A grin cracked the young CEO’s façade and Atem couldn’t help but admire one of his favorite pieces of art. “Yes, I am,” Kaiba agreed before he finally lowered himself to press a kiss onto Atem’s mouth.

Atem moved his hand to card through Kaiba’s soft hair while he allowed his lover to slowly molest his mouth. What started out as a gentle massage of lips turned to a torrent display of growing hunger and warming surrender. The heat was carried by Kaiba like he was trying to pour his entire being into his lover, but easily matched by Atem, caught and hooked into his heart.

‘I missed you,’ was what Kaiba’s kisses practically screamed as he gorged on his lover’s mouth like a man starved. He wondered if Kaiba was going to eat him alive, the way his urgent, wet kisses and unabashed need drove his senses. The overwhelming passion was incredible as Atem gripped his lover’s hair too tightly and drank in the needy man over him.

There was a sudden crackle sound happily exploding into the air when Kabia tore their lips apart.

“Roll over,” he demanded, breathless but still assertive in his fruition.

“Eager?” Atem teased right back but did not take offense to being ordered around. He might still be a bit fuzzy around the edges from sleep and the sudden rush of blood to his groin, but he loved how he could spy the longing in those sapphire eyes above him.

Kaiba never deemed the need to answer and instead plopped a loud kiss onto Atem's mouth. In turn, the Pharaoh stripped himself of his sleeping pants and rolled over to lay on his belly. He saw the shadow of his lover cross over him to grab the lube from the nightstand. Impatient himself, he wiggled his butt playfully at the man that he knew was gazing down at him with those sharp eyes of his.

What he expected was for Kaiba to make quick work of the smaller body and bury himself deep inside. It wasn’t uncommon after being parted for a week or two, nor was it unwelcomed. Atem loved to touch Kaiba, and loved to be touched by him. It appeared that the feeling was mutual.

But instead of finding himself being invaded by probing fingers and a quick prep, Kaiba unfolded his lanky body over Atem’s to spread out on him and began to press kisses onto his ear. The silence of the room was broken up by the moist caresses Kaiba began to lavish across Atem’s neck and shoulders. He worked his way down his back and taking time to lick and nip at each nub of his spine.

Atem hummed happily at this unexpected change of pace, though slow, it was still full of Kaiba’s usual intensity. That desire to consume. His hands roamed Atem's body, curled around his ribs then guided Atem’s chest down into the mattress. Hands then gripped two globes of Atem’s backside to raise his hips up into a perfect platter of wanton exposure. He felt thumbs part him from the middle, as if he were about to be broken open like a sweet fruit for Kaiba’s greedy mouth to devour.

He knew his lover enjoyed watching himself being inside of Atem, whether it was his cock or his fingers, and who was he to deny him what he wanted? Atem pushed the remaining pillows away from his head so he could lay his torso and head flat against the sheets. He lift his hips a bit more, and spread his legs just as those wet kisses began to trail down one cheek to nip at the back of his thigh.

There was hot breath against his sac and unfamiliar warmth. Wait, was he really going to…?

Atem jerked at the humid heat that lapped up from his balls--one long sweep up to his core on the tongue of his lover.

“What- you can’t!” Atem burst out and flexed his fingers into the blankets he didn’t even realize he was gripping. When he glanced over his shoulder he saw the smug smile of Kaiba as he rest his chin on the swell of his cheek.

“Who says I can’t?” He inquired with his voice just as pompous as his smile.

Atem couldn’t find an answer, just stared at him with what he knew was wide, surprised eyes. And that seemed to be enough for Kaiba as one of his thumbs rubbed against that puckering hole. “Greedy,” Kaiba reminded him and lowered his head to – _oh!_ —kiss him, right there, as if it were lips as intimate as his face.

The Pharaoh couldn’t move, didn’t know how to respond, so he turned his head back down and listened to the sopping sounds of Kaiba lapping and kissing at an intimate spot even he hadn’t explored that confidently. It was dirty and filthy and wrong and yet he couldn’t hold back his own keening groans as he felt Kaiba sucking at the rim. Nothing had felt like this before, wet and sensitive, but as a velvety, wet tongue probed then pushed its way past that tight ring of muscle, Atem decided he didn't care about social graces.

It was like their hungry kiss when this all first began, like Kaiba was positively eating him, holding him open and trying to bury himself inside. Atem’s knees were forced to his chest as Kaiba pushed him up half off the bed to get deeper. He was only thwarted by human means, or he was quite sure the CEO would have been playing a song along the insides of his ribs by now.

Atem shivered and felt his cock heavy and weeping between his thighs. All the confusion was washed away and replaced with this new sensation of want and need. He was greedy for it, too, and opened his mouth on a long, unheeded moan that had been threatening to escape. So gone, he didn’t even notice the string of saliva that trailed out of his mouth onto the sheets he was gripping so hard they were beginning to tear.

The smaller man shook harder, his whole body honed in on that lapping mouth. Kaiba always had a way of stripping him of his mind, and all Atem had left for him is his desire and arousal and the desperate craving burning inside him.

“Seto!” Atem barked loud and clear. He couldn’t stop the minute thrust back into his lover’s face. It probably was bad etiquette but Atem was too gone by then, dropped off from commonplace thoughts and driven by lust alone.

But then that wonderful, beautiful, perfect tongue relented from his body. A slow drag out, and that slippery pressure was gone. Atem’s whine for its loss was quickly replaced with contented moans as two fingers came in to take its place.

“Mm,” Kaiba’s voice curved over his back as he raised himself up, watching, Atem knew, as his hips thrust back onto those digits. "Now who’s greedy? You took those so well.”

No more eager than himself, Atem knew, as he felt more than saw Kaiba move to flick open the bottle of lube and coat his own throbbing cock with its contents.

It wasn’t long before those fingers were gone and Atem’s keening moan was loud enough he was certain Yugi could hear it from down the hall. But he didn’t care, he only cared from the man over him, the man his body was still thrusting for and only meeting air.

There was a hick of breath, a growl like an animal, and he knew that Kaiba was there too, drawn into Atem and wanting what he’d been craving for the past two weeks. It was so easy then, when the fat head of his cock pressed against that tight ring. Kaiba draped himself over Atem’s back, chest to his shoulders, as he drove the first, electrifying heave into the smaller body.

They were there, right there, together in the hot, greed of passion. Any lingering pain of the thick penetration was eaten up by endorphins swimming through his veins. Just like Kaiba; surrounding him, mounting him, loving and owning him. They could be no closer as their hips began to move in syrupy rolls that warmed and quickened with each press in. Atem felt so full, so deep, he was surprised Kaiba’s cock wasn’t punching his stomach when he began to thrust in heated unrest into his body.

Hot breath was on his ear, but their moans were quiet and subdued, the only real sound was the slapping of flesh on flesh at each connection of their bodies.

“Seto,” Atem was breathless to admit his desires. He was probably moaning into a wet drizzle of saliva and sweat but he didn’t care. There was no need to impress, they’d already won. His toes curled as he felt the pressure coil in his stomach. A hand slipped under him to help, probably sensing it as well. It didn’t take but a few stokes of a hand, a thumb to run to the underside of the head where he always drove him mad and it was over. He came all over the sheets and Kaiba’s hand and-- _dear Ra!_ —he was singing praises to the man above him, chanting his name over and over as he was worked through it.

His head was still swimming as Kaiba rutted behind him, his movements swift and decisive until he was close, too. The rhythm broke and began a mad scramble to keep going before the taller man grunt into Atem’s ear as he came quietly with his mouth open to scream with no sound, too caught up in the tight body under him. Atem could feel it, the torrid of seed that was shoved further into his body with each uncontrolled thrust.  
It was glorious.

Kaiba finally sagged against Atem’s back and slipped his softening cock from him before he fell beside him in an ungraceful pile of limbs as he caught his breath. It took a few minutes for the two of them to come back down from their respective highs.

When his brain regained its function, Atem cracked his eyes open to look over at his exhausted lover who was on his side looking right back. Kaiba grinned when he finally noticed Atem focus back and grabbed his hand that lay idle on the bed. He brought Atem’s fingers to his lips. The kiss was soft but it still sent shivers down Atem’s spine.

“A key then?” Kaiba said, lips still pressed against Atem’s fingers. He could see those blue eyes in fervor with something still brimming on the edge. His body might be satisfied but he wasn’t finished for the night.

“It’s the logical conclusion,” Atem stated calmly, although his mind was craving for whatever was lurking beyond those words. “You’re here often enough.”

There was a long silence that followed as they locked eyes, just watching. Atem waited with bated breath for Kaiba to either let his thoughts out or he was going to turn and bury them for another day.

He didn’t have to wait for long.

“Then I suppose you’ll want access to my place, too, but with the way you strut into my personal space without petition, I don’t see the need for a formal invite.”

Atem chuckled and shifted closer, careful to avoid the wet spot he'd made and rest his head on Kaiba’s chest. As always, long arms wrapped around his body after pulling the blankets up over the both of them. “I thought you liked my strut.”

“I do.”

“And yet?” Atem glanced up, finally trying to wiggle out what was on his lover’s mind. He felt the ghost of fingers drag up and down his arm in post coitus pettings.

Kaiba looked down to meet his eyes again. “And yet… I did want to formally invite you to a charity ball in Paris next month.”

“Missed me that much?”

“Hn,” Kaiba smiled.

“Alright, who am I dueling?” Atem tried again. Something was still off but…

“You won’t be dueling for charity. It’s a ball, just a ball with dancing and dinner and tuxes. No dueling.”

A long pause followed and Atem lift his head to look down at Kaiba whose expression was very closed off and empty. “Wait, I won’t be going as your sponsored duelist? Then… Seto, is this a date? In _public?_ ”

The shifted eyes and the faint blush said enough.

Yeah, there were stepping stones all over the place tonight. A key for Kaiba, and an invitation to finally make their relationship public. Not to mention Kaiba’s new technique of his tongue ramming down Atem’s ass. He’d have to be sure to repay the tribute.

Atem beamed and that made Kaiba ignore him even more. He wanted to tease him about it, rant about dancing together, of meeting his friends, of those candid shots they’d find in the tabloids the next day. Oh yes, he wanted to gush and go on like a schoolboy. But, he didn’t, because they would only turn Kaiba off, which was no fun when he was already squishy and cute and sated.

So, instead, Atem let it alone and tried to brush it off like no big deal. “Sure,” he replied and moved to get up. Perhaps to go clean up before turning out the light, but a moment later found him flat on his back and all kinds of man on top of him. With a mental groan, Atem realized he was pushed right into the wet spot.

Kaiba still didn’t say anything, but there was an abundance of joy sitting right beyond that cool front. He leaned down for a kiss. Atem might have had a mind to refuse, but if Kaiba hadn’t hesitated to put his mouth where he had then Atem was going to honor that.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be a part of an in-progress fic but has been scrapped for something else. Getting back into writing, so I know it's not the greatest, but I hope you enjoy what I have just the same.


End file.
